


cathedral bells ringing out

by JustThePlanets



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vampire!Pat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 15:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustThePlanets/pseuds/JustThePlanets
Summary: “Can I bite you?” The words rush out of Pat between desperate kisses, whispered into Brian’s mouth and Pat half wishes he could take them back because even though Brian has only ever been enthusiastic about Pat’s vampire quirks in the past, it’s only a matter of time before he realizes just what kind of a monster that he has invited into his bed.





	cathedral bells ringing out

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so much to segmentcalled for beta-ing this. It would be a mess without their amazing contributions.

“Can I bite you?” The words rush out of Pat between desperate kisses, whispered into Brian’s mouth and Pat half wishes he could take them back because even though Brian has only ever been enthusiastic about Pat’s vampire quirks in the past, it’s only a matter of time before he realizes just what kind of a monster that he has invited into his bed. 

Brian doesn’t say anything for a moment and the quiet, broken only by their breathing, presses around Pat, the pressure making him feel light-headed and floaty as panic begins to truly set in. A pained noise rises from Brian’s throat and Pat pulls away, an apology already forming, but then he sees the look on Brian’s face and realizes that the noise  _ wasn’t  _ a rejection. 

Brian’s eyes are blown wide, the pupils almost obscuring his irises. He’s flushed, an all-consuming splash of pink that doesn’t seem to have a beginning or end, dipping down under the collar of his shirt. His mouth is open, his lips slick with spit and red from how Pat likes to scrape his dull teeth along them. He looks at Pat like he hung the moon and it fills Pat’s chest with affection just as much as it fills him with arousal. 

Pat allows a satisfied smirk to cross his face as he takes Brian’s chin in his hand. Brian sucks in a breath when Pat’s fingers touch skin, but it doesn’t deter him, in fact it only spurs him on even further. 

“Baby boy,” Pat rubs his thumb along Brian’s bottom lip and his mouth parts even further for him. “You need to use your words.”

Brian whines and leans forward, letting Pat’s thumb slip fully into his mouth and then he  _ sucks.  _ He’s pleading with his eyes, staring at Pat like he can see into his nonexistent soul.

“Jesus, Brian,” Pat groans and reluctantly pulls his hand away, ignoring the way that Brian chases his fingers with his mouth. Brian just smiles brightly at him and wraps a leg around Pat’s waist to give him enough leverage to grind up against him, letting Pat feel exactly how very much he is onboard with this idea. 

Pat has to resist the urge to just press Brian into the mattress and grind on him until they both come in their pants. It’s hard, pun not intended, but he manages to pull away and search Brian’s gaze, and god, his eyes are so wide and open and Pat knows he could just take and take and Brian would thank him, and part of Pat wants that, he wants it so bad, but he has to be  _ sure _ .

“Brian.” Pat says, no longer asking, but trying to impress upon him the importance of his answer through just those two syllables, almost growled out through Pat’s teeth. 

Red spreads across Brian’s cheekbones - and Pat’s gonna have to remember that because usually it’s  _ impossible  _ to make Brian blush - and he nods enthusiastically, pulling Pat back down with a hand at the back of his neck. 

“Yes, god, yes. Please bite me, Pat Gill.” And he crashes their lips together with a choked off moan.

And how on earth could Pat say no to that? 

He gets sidetracked a little. Brian’s mouth is - well there aren’t enough words in the English language to describe how heavenly Brian’s mouth is, and Pat didn’t study creative writing, like a certain someone, so he can’t possibly properly elucidate just what it is about it that makes Pat want to drown in the taste of Brian. 

What he can do instead is kiss him breathless. He can thread his hands into Brian’s hair and deepen the kiss. He can press their bodies together, hips undulating as he swallows Brian’s breathless moans. 

Eventually Pat has to pull away, because he doesn’t want this all to be over before they’ve really begun. 

“Where do you want it, baby boy?” Pat asks and Brian responds with a questioning, garbled mess of syllables in lieu of a proper answer, like Pat stole the words from his mouth. “The bite, Brian. I know you don’t really like having your neck touched.” Pat had been a little disappointed when that fact came to light, only because so many of his fantasies involve pinning Brian to the nearest surface and digging his teeth into his neck. 

Brian groans and throws his arm over his eyes. “You can’t just kiss me like that and expect me to form sentences after.”

“You seem to be doing okay right now.” Pat huffs a laugh and peels Brian’s arm away because he likes being able to look in his eyes. 

“Shut up,” Brian pouts, sticking his bottom lip out, red and kiss-swollen as it is; it looks ridiculous. God, Pat loves him. 

Brian still hasn’t answered the question, so Pat trails his fingers down Brian’s arm, his touch feather-light and coming to rest on his wrist where he can feel Brian’s blood pulsing rapidly. 

Pat leans down so he can whisper in Brian’s ear, knowing how much it drives him crazy. “There are a lot of other options besides the neck,” he presses in a little, feels the stutter in Brian’s heartbeat, “here, maybe?”

Brian’s breath is shaky and Pat smirks. “No?” He asks. With his other hand he pushes up Brian’s shirt and presses on the soft skin right above his hip bone. “Here?” Pat punctates this question by taking the lobe of Brian’s ear between his teeth and gently biting it. 

Brian whines and Pat hums in thought. He reaches down between Brian’s legs - Brian whines again when Pat bypasses his erection - and ghosts his fingers along the inside of Brian’s thigh. Even through the denim, Pat can feel the flutter of Brian’s heartbeat. “Maybe here?”

Brian throws his head back and arches into Pat’s touch with a moan. “Bingo,” Pat says and sits back, taking in the sight of Brian, his chest rising and falling with heavy breaths, his eyes dark. 

“You should take off your shirt if you don’t want to get it bloody,” Pat says as he works at Brian’s fly. Brian complies hastily, then helps Pat get his jeans and underwear out the way, kicking them off the bed, and now Brian is bare beneath him. Pat adjusts himself in his jeans before sliding down Brian’s body, pressing wet, open-mouthed kisses to his skin along the way. 

“Pat,” Brian keens when Pat scrapes is stubble along his hip bone. He has one hand fisted loosely in Pat’s hair, the other one clutching at the sheets. “It’s not fair that you’re still wearing so many clothes.”

And Brian, the ridiculously bendy man that he is, somehow manages to lift his leg, keeping his foot between their bodies, and pushes Pat’s shirt up with his toes. 

“Jesus Christ, Bri,” Pat leans his forehead against the soft skin of Brian’s belly and takes a breath before pulling away just enough for him to wiggle out of his shirt. Brian laughs at Pat, who retaliates by pinching the skin above his knee and Brian squeals and kicks Pat in the stomach in surprise. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Brian gasps out between laughs.

“Likely story,” Pat says fondly, then he wraps his mouth around Brian’s cock. 

Pat loves taking Brian by surprise because his reactions are always glorious, and he doesn’t disappoint this time. Brian’s voice cracks as he lets out a high-pitched moan, and his hips buck up, pushing his cock further into Pat’s mouth. Pat relaxes his throat so he doesn’t choke, but also presses his arm into Brian’s hip to prevent him from doing that again. 

Pat pulls off, making sure to run his tongue along the underside of Brian’s cock as he goes, until only the head is in his mouth, then he  _ sucks,  _ relishing in the spurt of precome as he sinks down again. 

Brian’s hand tightens in Pat’s hair and he yanks, causing Pat to groan around Brian’s cock. 

“Patrick Gill, if you don’t bite me right now I’m going to die,” Brian growls,  _ growls,  _ and Pat doesn’t need any more instruction than that. He sits back, letting Brian’s dick fall from his mouth. 

Pat wraps a hand around his leg, right above Brian’s knee and pushes it up, taking advantage of his flexibility to manhandle him into the perfect position, spread out beneath him like a full-course meal. 

Pat holds Brian in place as he presses a kiss to the inside of his thigh, then he looks up at Brian through his lashes and grins. “I’m going to ravish you,” Pat says and then he  _ bites. _

Pat doesn’t typically drink from humans. In fact, he hasn’t since he was first turned, and he wasn’t in the proper frame of mind back then to really appreciate it, overcome with bloodlust as he was. He’s made do with bags of blood for so long that he didn’t realize what he was missing. But apparently what he was missing was everything, because Brian tastes  _ divine.  _

Pat can’t help but moan as soon as Brian’s blood hits his tongue. The first thing that registers is that it’s so warm, so rich, so goddamn good. Pat tightens his grip on Brian’s leg and presses his face closer, digging his teeth in deeper as Brian’s life fills his mouth. 

Every time Pat feeds, it’s a rush, a kick to his dulled senses that leaves him feeling winded, but ready for anything at the same time. The dissonance is dangerous, but heady. And that was just from days old bags of blood, stolen from the closest hospital. 

Brian’s blood makes him spark, it lights his sense on fire, and Pat thinks he could take on the world if only to keep feeling this way, because it’s incredible and addictive and  _ human. _

He’s so caught up in the taste, in how it makes him feel properly alive for the first time since he’s been turned, that he forgets to pay attention to Brian’s reaction until Brian’s heel digs into his shoulder. 

Pat looks up without removing his mouth. Brian is squirming, his face twisted in familiar pleasurepain, and it sends a thrill up Pat’s spine. Every part of Brian that isn’t the leg that Pat has an iron grip on is writhing, his hands are fisted in the sheets, pulling at them desperately - enough that they’re gonna have to remake the bed later - his hips are thrusting, using the leverage that the heel on Pat’s back is providing to grind against the air. 

Brian is sobbing, choking out mindless begging, just a litany of  _ please, oh god, pat please, don’t stop-  _

And Pat doesn’t want to - god, he really doesn’t - but if he doesn’t stop soon then he doesn’t know if he ever will, and the only thing that’s worse than not having Brian’s blood in his mouth, is the thought of Brian dying, so Pat pulls his teeth from Brian’s skin, wincing at the mess he made of Brian’s thigh in his enthusiasm. 

Rather than two neat puncture wounds like in the movies, the skin is torn where Pat dug in his teeth repeatedly, too ravenous to be gentle. Pat licks at the wound, using his saliva to stop the bleeding, and trying to catch any stray blood before it dries. 

Brian is suspiciously still as Pat takes care of him, so Pat tears his attention from Brian’s thigh to see Brian lying back, his eyes glazed over and cum all over his stomach. And even though he didn’t really do anything, Pat’s chest swells with pride at making Brian come untouched. 

“Baby boy,” Pat coos, taking Brian’s face in his hand and looking in his eyes. “You okay?”

There’s a terrifying moment where Brian doesn’t reply, then his eyes focus and he smiles. “Yeah,” Brian breathes out, his face full of wonder. 

“Good,” Pat says and a relieved smile graces his face, “I’m glad.”

Brian hums, the picture of contentment. Pat wants nothing more than to curl up next to him and hold him in his arms, except there is a very uncomfortable situation in his pants and if he doesn’t come soon he might die, so he sticks a hand down his pants and presses his face into Brian’s shoulder. 

He jerks off for only a few seconds before Brian flails and dislodges Pat’s hand. Pat groans in disappointment, but looks up to see Brian with a familiar glint in his eyes. 

“You should fuck me,” Brian says, his voice leaving no room for argument. But Pat’s gonna try anyway. 

“But you just-” Brian doesn’t even let him finish the sentence before he runs his hand through the cum on his stomach and reaches down between his legs. And,  _ Jesus fucking Christ,  _ Brian arches his back as he presses his fingers inside himself. 

“God, Brian, can you even come again?” Pat asks, breathless.

“I don’t know, Brian shrugs as he works himself open, “let’s find out.” Brian grins wickedly. He’s going to be the death of Pat. 

Well, the second death. 

It seems like no time at all before Brian pulls his hand free and starts nudging Pat into place. “Wait, wait, oh my god,” Pat says. He leans over Brian and digs in the nightstand for lube, because Brian’s cum is  _ not enough  _ no matter how hot the idea is. 

Lube in hand, Pat pushes his jeans down just enough to free his cock, too impatient to get them fully off, and he slicks himself up messily before pressing into Brian’s welcoming body. 

Sinking into Brian feels like coming home, and once Pat bottoms out they both sigh. Pat sits there for a moment, basking in Brian’s warmth, before Brian kicks him - literally - into gear. “Come on, move,” he says, and Pat obliges. 

It becomes immediately clear that Pat isn’t going to last long, which is probably a good thing, because despite his best efforts, Brian is not going to get hard again. He tries for only a few moments, his hand desperately teasing at his cock, before he gives up with hitching breaths, whining at the overstimuation as tears leak from his eyes.

Pat’s only a little bit ashamed when the sight of Brian’s tears sends him over the edge and he comes inside Brian with a drawn out groan. 

Brian surges up and captures Pat’s lips in a kiss as Pat pulls out. Brian hisses between his teeth at the sensation.

“I can’t believe you let me do that,” Pat says when they break apart. He collapses on the bed next to Brian. He knows that he’s going to have to get up soon to clean up, but for the moment he just wants to bask in the wonderfulness that is his boyfriend. 

“I can’t believe we haven’t done it sooner,” Brian laughs, delighted. Pat’s heart melts at the sound, because it’s proof that he hasn’t ruined them with his stupid vampire bullshit. “We should do it everyday.”

“Absolutely not.” Pat laughs, “you do not have enough blood in you for that.”

Brian pouts, “Maybe I could get transfusions,” he says, like he’s actually contemplating the idea. 

“You’re ridiculous.” Pat wraps an arm around him and pulls him close, so there’s only a few inches of space between them. “There are plenty of other things we can do that don’t involve endangering your life.”

“You’re no fun, Pat Gill.” Brian sticks his tongue out at him, and Pat isn’t a strong enough man to resist that sort of temptation, so he gets distracted with kissing Brian for several minutes. The desperation from earlier is gone, and Pat is content to lazily explore Brian’s mouth. 

“I’m just saying,” Brian begins as soon as they pull apart, “if you fucked me and drank my blood at the same time-”

Pat groans before Brian can finish the thought. Brian really is going to be the death of him. 

But, when he sees the bright, teasing smile on Brian’s face, he thinks he’s okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Victoria for reading this and immediately losing their mind too much to give me concrit. I still love you.
> 
> I have a twitter and I am totally open to ppl following, but it's not locked, so if you wanna follow me, go ahead and PM me and I'll tell you my @ :)


End file.
